Annerose von Grünewald
Countess Annerose von Grünewald (Japanese: グリューネワルト伯爵夫人アンネローゼ) was the older sister to Reinhard von Lohengramm, and Imperial Consort to Kaiser Friedrich IV. Following the Kaiser's death, Annerose retired from public life. Childhood Born with the name Annerose von Musel to a poor aristocratic family, Annerose grew up with her father, Sebastian von Musel, and younger brother, Reinhard, in a middle-class, suburban neighborhood. Annerose's mother, Caribelle von Musel, died in a car accident when she was young, which forced Annerose to act as a mother to her younger brother, forming a very close relationship. When the Musel family first moved into the middle-class neighborhood, Annerose met Siegfried Kircheis for the first time. Much younger than Annerose, Kircheis was so awed by her beauty that he ran away from her. Annerose asked Siegfried to promise to watch after her brother, Reinhard, and he kept that promise all the way to his death. Consort to the Kaiser One day a high nobleman happened to see Annerose in street, and took notice of her. Rumors of Annerose's beauty soon reached the Imperial Court, and it was decided that she would be brought to the Imperial Palace, Neue Sanssouci. to serve as consort to the emperor--Kaiser Friedrich IV. Her father was given a large sum of money in return for selling his daughter into a life of sexual servitude. In exchange for her acquiescence, Annerose was elevated to the High Noble title of Countess, and given the name 'von Grünewald.' When Reinhard realized what his father had done, he was enraged. He angrily swore to destroy the corrupt, capricious Goldenbaum Dynasty and rescue his sister from the clutches of Kaiser Friedrich IV. Together, he and Kircheis promised to defeat any enemy and win every battle on the road toward that goal. Annerose, meanwhile, was forced to acclimate to life in the Imperial Court, where she was very isolated. Scorned for her poor family background, Annerose had very few allies in the Court and a great many enemies. One such enemy, the Kaiser's former concubine, the Baroness Benemunde, even went so far as to attempt assassination on both Annerose and Reinhard. While she lived in Neue Sanssouci, Annerose is only known to have had two friends: the Viscountess Schafhausen and Baroness Magdalena von Westfalen. Under the Goldenlohen Dynasty Following the collapse of the FPA invasion fleet at the Battle of Amlitzer, the 36th Kaiser of the Goldenbaum Dynasty, Friedrich IV, died quietly in his sleep. At this point, the Imperial Court fell into chaos. The Kaiser had no direct heir, and there were three potential candidates for the throne: Friedrich IV's two granddaughters, and his five-year-old grandson, Erwin Joseph II. Annerose's brother, Reinhard von Lohengramm, supreme commander of the Imperial Space Fleets, allied himself with Friedrich's Chief of Staff, Klaus von Lichtenlade, in support of Erwin Joseph. Most of the High Nobles rallied around Prince Otto von Braunschweig, ostensibly in support of one of the other heirs, but primarily because they feared Reinhard and Lichtenlade were attempting to usurp control of the Empire from the Goldenbaum Dynasty and supplant the supremacy of the nobility. These High Nobles formed the Lippstadt Rebellion, and tore the Empire apart in civil war. At the end of the Imperial Civil War, Siegfried Kircheis was killed while saving the life of Reinhard von Lohengramm. Kircheis died contented, having kept his promise to Annerose, whom he had loved since they first met. Since neither Kircheis nor Annerose ever spoke directly of their feelings for one another, it is unknown whether Siegfried's love was reciprocated, however it's likely that Annerose did harbor some kind of deep feelings for him. When speaking to Annerose for the first time after Kircheis' death, Reinhard asked his sister whether or not she was in love with Kircheis. At the end of that conversation, Annerose declared that she would be moving out of Neue Sanssouci into the countryside, and did not want to see Reinhard again until he had finished what he and Siegfried had promised to do: conquer the universe. Shortly thereafter, Reinhard von Lohengramm siezed power on Odin, and launched an invasion of the Free Planets Alliance. When he was eventually named Kaiser, Annerose did not attend the ceremony. Annerose did emerge from seclusion to attend Reinhard's marriage to Hildegard von Mariendorf, which she supported fully. She visited the couple before and after the wedding and visited Hilde when Reinhard was away from Phezzan. She was visiting when Terraist agents broke into the temporary Imperial Residence early in 801 SC and even stunned one of the assassins by throwing a statuette into his face, buying time for Ulrich Kessler to make a last minute rescue. Appearances * * * * Category:Civilians Category:Nobility Category:Imperial Citizens